LoveGame
by Nutty'Shy
Summary: Ils s'attirent , jouent et se repoussent , un lien fragile les unis tel deux aimants. Tout les oppose mais les rapproche à la fois. AkuRoku


_**Auteur :**__Crazy-x-Devil ( Moaaa 8D ! /PAN/)  
__**Rated:**__ uh...K+ , rien de bien méchant ~__**  
**__**Disclamers: **__ les personnages appartiennent a square Enix, blablabla =w=  
__**Autre ?:**__ mini fic ._. je sais pas encore ~ et puis au début c'est un PDV extérieur qui laisse place plus tard au PDVde Rox' :B  
__**Couples**__**: **__hm... AkuRoku pour __(mon)__votre plus grand __(ou pas) __bohneur :D __**  
**_

- \o/ -

Aujourd'hui était un jour paisible, pas longtemps avant le début des cours , la neige tombe doucement sur la ville, libérant des cris de joies d'enfants et les râles de mécontentements de la part de leurs parents qui n'arrivent pas a démarrer leurs le chemin du Lycée , seul les plus courageux se rendent en cours , on ne compte même plus le nombres de jeunes s'étant mangé le sol...

Seul 3 énergumènes , s'en foutaient , Axel , grand roux aux yeux verts accompagné de son frère Reno ayant lui aussi des cheveux rous mais attachés, ainsi que de Demyx ,le meilleur ami d'Axel, un blond a la coiffure Rock/Punk blond.

Ils bravaient les dangers de la neige , se jettant dedans et imitant du patinage artistique sur les plaques de verglas... attirant les regards de passants surpris , se disant sûrement "Ils sont fous ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui. La neige leur monte trop a la tête !"  
Arrivés a destination ,Reno quitta les deux fous furieux , rejoignant le gymnase pour son entrainement de basket.

C'est avec le gros soupire d'épuisement d'un Axel totalement fatigué de ses connerie , qu'il vit débarquer un grand nombre de jeunes filles voulant lui donner des lettres dévoilant les sentiments qu'elles avaient vis-a-vis du roux,lettre que bien-evidemment , il refuse a chaque fois.C'est que notre grand roux est très populaire ! Demyx , non loin de là (nan , juste sous la masse de filles... /PAN/) tentait de s'en sortir vivant avant d'être asphyxier.C'est alors qu' une idée miraculeuse lui vint à l'esprit , il attra un papier , nota un numéro de téléphone au pif et le cacha dans les vêtements d'une fille.

-Oi les filles ! Si sa en intérèsse, sachez que j'ai caché un papier avec le numéro de téléphone d'Axel sur l'une d'entre vous , donc , celle qui le trouve en premier , gagne le num' du beau roux que voilà !

Les groupies n'attendirent même pas la fin du message de Demyx et se jettèrent toutes les unes sur les autres , s'arrachant des cheveux au passage . Grâce a ce mouvement d'hystérie ,Mister Axel et Demyx se sont carapatés loin du troupeau.

-je reconnais que sur ce coup là , t'as eu une bonne idée Dem'...  
- Parce qu'elles sont pas bonne mes idées sinon ?!  
- ... Non !  
- Salaud !  
- Moi aussi j'taime mon ptit Demyx !  
- Bah pas moi.  
- Vilain. Au fait , t'as pas marqué mon vrai numéro au moins ?!  
- Bah si !  
- Crétin... jvais te tuer !  
- Déstreeesse ! je déconne mon pote ! Taquina le blond en riant.

Mais celui-ci n' eut même pas le temps de finir sa pitite phrase qu'un rouquin en furie lui sauta dessus , infligeant le supplice des chatouilles à son meilleur ami. Chose qui marche très bien sur le blond. C'est la sonnerie de l'établissement qui les rappela a l'ordre et qui sauva Demyx qui ne s'attarda pas pour prendre ses jambes a sont cou et filer en classe.

-A ce soir Axelouuuu !  
-Ouais , a ce soir que je puisse te tuer... MOUAHAHAH... eh?

Le grand roux se retourna, ayant sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans ,Axel baissa la tête pour appercevoir deux tête blondes qui s'agissaient en fait de Roxas et de son frère Ventus deux nouveaux élèves arrivés en milieux d'année , deux jumeaux identiques, leurs cheveux blond partant en épis et défiant la gravité ainsi que leurs yeux bleus océans, bien que Roxas possédait quelque je chose de plus dans son regard, une petite lueure électrique. ils se ressemblaient énormément sauf dans les gestes et l'attitude, Ventus est très sociale ,ouvert aux autres et gentil , tandis que Roxas est plutôt renfermé, froid et timide en apparence, mais sa l'empêche pas de parler aux autres ...

Puis, Ventus, qui était mort de rire en voyant la tête surprise que son jumeau avait faite en se cognant contre Axel, partit après s'être excusé auprès du rouquin. De son côté, Roxas était en pleine concurrence avec une tomate et s'excusa rapidement en fuyant le regard émeraude d'Axel ,et s'enfuit a toutes jambes sous le l'oeil amusé du plus grand.

30 minutes plus tard , Reno vint rejoindre son frère sur le toit du bâtiment principal qui surplombe la cours. Depuis bien longtemps , ce lieux offre une magnifique vue de la petite ville de Latha aux jumeaux Crosswelt qui se faufillent ici pour sécher les cours , ils savent très bien que cet endroit est interdit aux élèves , mais franchement , qui irraient les chercher ? Axel et Reno sont à la fois un peu comme les "caids" du lycée et en même temps les deux rouquins passèrent donc l'après midi a glander , parlant de tout et de rien.

En classe , Roxas s'asseya au troisième rang entre la fenêtre et Ventus, son regard azur capturé par la neige qui tombe.

J'ai mis le temps ,mais Ventus est dans ma classe , depuis que nous sommes petits , nous ne supportons pas d'être séparés, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, on nous arracherais l'un de l'autre. La sonnerie de fin des cours est une délivrance, j'attrapai mon sac et sortit un peu en décalage par rapport aux autres élèves pour éviter le brouhaha.

J'apperçut alors de nouveau , le garçon de ce matin, un adolescent d'a peur près une année de plus , fesant une tête de plus que moi , a l'attitude à la fois classe et féline dont les cheveux rouges flamboyant partaient en grand pics vers l'arriè petits triangles noir a l'envers ornes ses joues fines sous ses yeux verts émeraude hypnotisant. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme , lui ressemblant fortement mais un peu plus grand et les cheveux attachés , ayant quelques mèches venant lui retomber sur le visage , masquant un peu par la même occasion deux marques rouges au dessu de ses traversèrent le couloir perpendiculaire au notre. Je ne savais pas si ils nous avaient vu. Mais moi , j'ai eu le temps de les observer , surtout Axel , j'avait entendu des bribes de conversations des filles de ma classe et avait pu aprendre le prénom du rouquin...

Arrivés dans la cour , Ventus et moi avons pus constaté qu'un petit brun attendait patiement contre le grillage , il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se jette sur nous.D'abord surpris puis heureux , je lui rendit son étreinte avec Ventus.

-Sora ! Comme je suis content de te revoir , sa fait au moins...3 ou 4 ans qu'on ne s'étaient pas vu ?!

Enchérit mon frère avant que Sora prennen la parole , arborant son sourire enfantin.

- ouais ! Sa passe vite... quand j'ai appris par maman que vous emménagiez ici j'ai vraiment été très heureux. Comment va la famille ? Cloud , tante Luna et oncle Ed' ?

Cloud est notre grand frère , il est très protecteur et est un peu comme "l'homme" de la maison, il ressemble énormément a notre père. Luna quand a elle est notre mère , nous avons pris ses traits doux ainsi que ses yeux, c'est une femme forte et pleine de vie...enfin , c'était...

Ventus et moi nous nous sommes regardés, il y eut comme un blanc.  
-... Notre père est... décédé i ans... Tu n'étais pas au courant ? ...

Blanc de la part de Sora qui semblait a la fois choqué et déconcerté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Je reprit donc la parole ,m'assurant que mon jumeau allait bien , ce qui n'était pas le cas vu qu'il avait le regard vide et retenait ses étions énormément attachés a notre père . Puis ma mère a emménagé a Latha pour que sa soeur puisse garder un oeuil sur elle et a la fois sur nous.

-Q-Quoi ?! j...je suis désolé...  
- T'en fait pas va...  
- comment sa se fait ?! qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-... eh bien... il rentrait du travail en moto et les freins ont lachés , il avait presque réussit a la maîtriser quand un ...co... un sale type bourré l'a percuté de pleins fouet... la moto a été retrouvé broyée et le corps calciné...

Une légère larme perla sur la joue de Ventus , il s'empressa de se l' je me retenais de ne pas laisser libre court a mes sentiments. Je refuse que quelqu'un me voit pleurer ou exprimer mes émotions depuis ce jour. On se doit d'être fort.  
Sora repris.

-... et comment va tante Luna dans tout sa ?...  
- elle a fait une dépréssion , mais aujourd'hui elle commence a remonter la pente doucement et va bientot se mettre a travailler , elle a trouvé un poste dans un restaurant.  
- Tant mieux pour elle alors ! ... dit Roxas , j'ai une question, puisque votre mère ne travaillait pas ... c'est Cloud qui ramenait de l'argent a la maison ?  
- oui... il s'est tué la santé pour nous faire vivre, aujourd'hui on lui dois beaucoup. Il a repris ses études de médecines , tout va bien je doit dire.  
-ah... sa a pas du être facile tout les jours. Bon , excusez moi de vous laisser. Je dois rentrer !  
- D'accord Sora , a une prochaine fois.

Ventus et Moi, adréssèrent un petit sourire a mon frère s'avança vers sora pour lui ébourrifer les cheveux.

-Et passe le bonjour a tante Miyuki de notre part !  
- Pas de problèmes , passez quand vous voulez.

Sur ce , nous nous sommes séparés, Sora habite dans un petit quartier sympas a 5 min du Lycée , alors que nous deux c'est à 10 min au sud de Latha. Je marchais aux côtés de Ven', pas la peine de dire quoi que se soit , nos silences parlèrent pour nous. Arrivés au seuil de la porte , j'allais pour inscérer mes clées dans la porte quand Ventus me fit remarquer que c'était ouvert. On pénétra a l'intérieur, enlevant nos chaussures avant et posant nos sacs a l'entrée. Quand une douce odeur vint nous guider a la cuisine  
-sa sent bon ...  
- Sa c'est maman qui cuisine !  
- ouais, comment ne pas reconnaitre hein rox' ?  
-jsais pas Ven' ,jsais pas.

Un sourire complice vint glisser sur nos lèvres , je m'approchait prudement de la cuisine pour espionner la cuisiniè s'infiltra alors devant moi en toute discrétion , chacun avait sa position bien précise, puis , nos pas synchronisés approchaient doucement de la proie , qui ne se doutait de rien , trop perdu dans sa cuisine et sa chanson qu'elle fredonnait fallut attendre le bon moment avant de lui sauter dessu et de crier "bouh!" pour ne pas qu'elle se blèsse inutillement. Ont avait réussi a la faire sursauter, plus de peur que de mal comme ont dit. Mais elle se prit rapidement au jeu et m'attrapa en otage avant de m'assaillir de chatouilles.

-Je m'reeeeeend ! c'est bon t'as gagné M'man... lache moaa ... prfprf haahahaha !  
- Héhé ! c'est qui la plus forte ?  
- c'est... hahahaha toi Haaaa !

Ventus , qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille sauta sur le dos de Luna et lui fis des chatouilles.

-Sauve toi soldat ! j'moccupe du boss final !  
- euuuh... c'est moi le boss final si je dois comprendre ?  
- Bah oui !  
- Ok Soldat Ventus , je me souviendrais toujours de toi , c'est promis  
- Genre je vais mourrir...

Moment de baisse de garde pour soldat ventus qui perd malheureusement l'avantage sur le "boss final".

10 min plus tard ,nous étions étalés sur le sols , les larmes aux yeux tellements ont avaient ris. Cloud ne tarda pas a rentrer et fut quand même un peu surpris de nous voir gisant sur le sol a respirer fort , s'immaginant ce qui avait du se passer...  
-Euh... bonsoir...  
-Bonsoir mon chéri , bien ou bien ?  
- hmm.. les deux et toi ? ... Salut les jumeaux !  
-Suuuuper... tes frères m'ont tuée mais c'est pas grave!  
- Salut Cloud !

Les strife au grand complet , sa donne une magnifique famille de blond, yeah.  
Je me suis relevé , parce que j'aillait quand même pas rester planté là toute la soirée et monta dans ma chambre finir de ranger mes cartons , repansant a ce dénommé "Axel".

**- \o/ -  
**  
Bon , je tient a tient à m'excuser d'avoir TOTALEMENT zappé Demyx Reno et Axel , jme rattraperai au prochain chapitre parce que là c'est assez baclé jdois dire... sa me plait pas beaucoup mais bon, j'ai écrit sa pendant la nuit et j'ai du finir vers 7h30 XD heureusement que c'est les vacances hein ...

Ensuite , c'est mon début dans les fictions et j'ai pas l'habitude xwx (je suis plus faite pour les One-Shoot :r ) donc excusez moi pour la qualitée merdique de ce premier chapitre...


End file.
